


里希塔乐异闻谈

by Ciconia



Series: Rag-短篇集 [3]
Category: no-tag
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciconia/pseuds/Ciconia
Summary: - RO端游同人存档- 里希塔乐异闻谈：与雷根贝勒社、生体试验研究所有关的故事- M分级：含有血腥、暴力剧情





	里希塔乐异闻谈

**Author's Note:**

> 此文很长，只写了一部分，分上下部分更  
> 研究所3-4f，无cp。两个主要角色都死了，怕剧情杀别看  
> 根据近期官方补充的设定做了一些修改，不过结局没变  
> Y4遇害剧情还没出，此文说不定以后会被官方扇脸  
> （事实上Y4并不难刷啦……没Y3难）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此文很长，只写了一部分，分上下部分更  
> 研究所3-4f，无cp。两个主要角色都死了，怕剧情杀别看  
> 根据近期官方补充的设定做了一些修改，不过结局没变  
> Y4遇害剧情还没出，此文说不定以后会被官方扇脸  
> （事实上Y4并不难刷啦……没Y3难）

“要下去么？现在反悔还来得及。”大法师转身向身后的少女问到。他站在生体研究所2楼通往3楼的阶梯口，平静地看着对方。  
少女直视着他的眼睛说：“要。”  
“我重复最后一次，到这下面我就不能保证你的绝对安全。那么，4楼门口见。”  
大法师转身走下阶梯，而后在破败的废墟上捏碎了苍蝇翅膀飞走了。穿元素师制服的少女吸了一口气，攥紧了手上的苍蝇翅膀，走下楼去。  
在冒着邪气的生命体冲上来的一瞬间，少女闭上眼睛，揉碎了粘在汗湿的手指间的苍蝇翅膀。瞬间的失重感让她有些不舒服，视野也暗了下去——尽管楼下的光照条件本身就非常差，黑乎乎的看不清楚具体状况。  
她在着地后花了几秒来看清周围，大法师提前告诉过她，如果降落点不是3楼通往4楼的楼梯口的水池，便立刻用苍蝇翅膀瞬移走。  
“我是怎么想起来要找人带我来的呢……明明自己也可以做到啊。”  
在变化的废墟景色和不变的魔物之间穿梭的少女，回想起上一周自己和大法师见面的事情。

她从来没有找过冒险者当所谓的“雇佣兵”，因此在伊甸园见到大法师的时候，少女心里还是有些不安的。她以往的同学，那个怎么都不肯转职的智者，禁不住她连续几天的死缠烂打，答应她介绍可以带她去生体研究所的人。  
“我就烦你这样的，”智者当时和她抱怨，“又要限制一个人，又想要安全。那种鬼地方你带一整个骑士团去，该死还是要死的，想去送死自己去不就行了。”  
黑发的智者长叹了一口气，陷在沙发里。他伸出手来揉了揉眼睛，又抓起头发来。最终他开口了：“你知道有些冒险者可以单人闯荡研究所4层吧？我认识几个这样的高手。我回头联系他们一下吧。”  
几天后她收到智者的信，让他们在伊甸园碰头。她在伊甸园里各色冒险者之间见到智者和一位大法师在门口附近的沙发上聊天。  
“您好。”大法师在她还在发愣的时候就注意到了她，站起来向她行礼。

少女降落在3楼通往4楼的阶梯附近，可是同时，她也看见在水池边上玩水的暗超魔导师。她迅速判断了一下，自己距离台阶实在太远了，她一定会被暗超魔导师发现的，无奈只能继续瞬移飞走。  
她已经不知道自己捏碎了多少苍蝇翅膀，现在她开始明白大法师为何会在听完她的要求后露出那样的神情。  
“我做不到。”大法师直截了当地告诉她，“我想您也很清楚那里是米德加尔特最危险的地方。如果您不得不去，您应该找至少5个人的小队伍，即使如此也不能保证你们不会团灭。我一个人在那里战斗的时候都是时刻警惕的，没法分心再照顾不能保护自己的人，况且一旦情况不妙我一个人还可以直接逃走。”  
少女被他直白的说法说得有些不悦，但她又想到可能顶尖的冒险者都有些脾气，并没有接他的话题，只说可以给双倍的价钱。  
大法师听了她的话，依然是一副平和的表情，他旁边的智者却忍不住笑了出来。  
“噗，忒安，我就知道你会这么说……能去那种地方狩猎的人是不会那么缺钱用的啦。”  
她在沙发上坐直了身，问起冒险者：“那你怎么就知道我不能保护自己？”  
大法师没有马上回答她，他仔细地打量起少女来。少女总觉得这和她参加贤者毕业考核时导师们的目光差不多，她尽量掩饰住自己的不满，瞪了回去。  
“问你个问题，”大法师伸出一根手指摇晃了一下，“你杀过人吗？”  
“杀过魔物。”当时她这么回答大法师。大法师紧接着又问到：“那你见过战死者么？”  
“狩猎魔物的时候见过负伤者。”  
“嗯——那么我建议你最好先见识一下再考虑去不去。”

即使降落-飞走的过程只有短短几秒，她也有机会看到被丢弃的冒险者尸骨，以及闻到尸体的臭味。有气味说明距离他们的死亡还没有过很久，这个想法随后跳进了她的脑子。  
更多时候可以看到的还是那些冒着邪气的人形魔物，他们会在她飞走前，毫不犹豫地挥舞武器攻击她。有好几次她感受到了利刃拂过脸颊，又或者箭矢擦到小腿，火球打在她的斗篷上，那都是瞄准要害发出的攻击，以一击令她丧失行动能力为目的。如果不是苍蝇翅膀带她飞走，她早就没有站在地上的机会了。  
“幸好这里实在太暗了，我看不清楚那些牺牲者……”她在暗刺客的拳刃斩断自己的脖子之前捏碎了苍蝇翅膀。  
但是她觉得这个过程越来越漫长，永无止境一般，仿佛过去了数百年。她总觉得如果下一秒忍受不住捏碎一张蝴蝶翅膀回程，没准会降落在成为废都的普隆德拉里。往好处想则是，她开始习惯这里潮湿的空气和昏暗的环境，视野都比刚才更清晰了。  
——视野中凌乱的实验室和随处可见的战斗痕迹也是。  
她降落在一个空房间中。被劈碎的椅子、散落着的零碎盔甲碎片和地上可疑的暗色污渍无声地向她诉说这里发生过的战斗。石制地板裂得不成样子，根据裂纹判断，应该是有什么重物砸在地面上导致的。  
少女环视四周，这里现在应该没有魔物在，但是越看她心里越毛。  
有着巨大划痕的墙边穿着半个尸体，上半身不见了踪影，长剑刺过腰部的盔甲，把它钉在墙上，两条腿晃晃悠悠地挂下来。少女判断这位冒险者生前大约是骑士或者十字军，地上的碎片或许曾经属于它的上半身。周围墙壁和地面有这大量发黑的污渍，当时出血量一定很惊人。  
仔细一看，墙角还堆着一大堆杂物，有些零散的东西掉在一边。少女在看清那堆东西是堆叠的尸体的那一刻，后悔得想掐死自己的好奇心。  
她慌忙后退，被地上的软物绊倒。少女不愿意再确认那是什么，她闭上眼睛，一手捂住嘴，另一手伸进口袋，飞速捏碎了苍蝇翅膀。

她看到各种冒险者的死体，有的人甚至还未完全腐烂，凸出的眼球直勾勾地盯着她，下颚却没有了。她在来之前听了大法师的建议去询问了一些冒险者，但是一来很难有机会直接看到照片，二来照片给她的冲击也没有这么大。或许还有第三个原因，她看的照片里也没有这么惨烈的死相。  
大法师在进入研究所之前提醒她说：“这是死不瞑目者的墓地。”她想到死者国家尼芙菲姆，总觉得充其量不过是各种亡魂聚集的场所。  
亡魂大概去了尼芙菲姆，剩下的肉体则被留在这里。  
从刚下楼，到她准确地降落在3楼通往4楼的楼梯上，已经不知道过了多久。她甚至还没反应过来怎么回事，就被一股力量扯下楼梯。  
大法师把她护在怀里，戒备地看着楼上的情况。在确认不会有魔物追来以后，他放开少女，递给她一瓶葡萄汁。  
“喝点东西休息一下吧。”他说。

“看你的样子运气不是很好……不过4楼的情况会比3楼好很多。你应该也看见了，3楼实在太危险，基本没有人会愿意直接走过去的。”  
少女小口喝着葡萄汁，听着大法师说话。她注意到不远处有被打倒的人形魔物躺在那里。大法师没有继续和她说话，他靠墙坐了下来，整理起自己带的补给品。  
她总觉得对方说话的时候还能让她感到一丝安心。  
“4楼……会有多好？”  
“没那么吓人，也没那么危险，三四楼似乎是两批魔物分开管理的。现在大多数冒险者都是来四楼狩猎。”大法师翻出一小包东西扔给她，“拿着。有危险不要犹豫，直接用。”  
少女打开包裹，看见里面装着天地树果实和天地树芽。她系好包裹的袋子：“我带了一些……”  
“保命的东西越多越好。”大法师头都没抬，继续整理自己的东西。他又塞给她一小盒不死之证，吩咐她千万别弄丢。当她问起这东西怎么用的时候，大法师停顿了一下。  
他似乎是思考了一会，最后简单地说：“真到了需要用的时候，自然就会知道怎么用了。”

收拾好东西以后，大法师又和她交代起一些注意事项。他在说这些事的时候神情非常严肃，比谈价钱的时候还要正经。少女看着他深邃的蓝色眼睛，又想起刚才的经历，不禁有些失神。  
“请你认真一点。”察觉到她根本没在听的大法师拍了拍她的肩膀，“这是跟性命相关的事。你要是实在不想听细节，那么我就跟你说得简单一点好了。”  
结果他仍然列举了一大堆，走路的步伐、魔法的使用，魔物的危险度、危急情况下应对措施什么的，少女听着听着反而觉得有些困了。  
“我想……你的意思就是小心谨慎、保命第一吧……是吧？”  
“是这个意思，但是你不亲身体会过，就不知道具体该怎么做。本来我告诉你细节，就是怕你没机会经历第二次了。”  
他们又在门口休息了一会，途中大法师还起身赶走在楼梯口徘徊的暗智者，少女半闭着眼，听他用冰刃之墙封路的声音，随后她感受到他使用了地属性魔法。大法师靠着冰墙坐了下来，似乎是在确认墙那头还有没有魔物。  
“刚才跟你说魔物的危险度的时候你也没在听。”大法师补上一句，“随时保持火狩，不要和智者、武术宗师正面交锋，遇到任何魔物都要尽量控制在最远距离。记住这些就好。”  
“我明白了……”  
但是她在不久之后就开始后悔，自己当时没有认真听这位雇佣兵说细节。

在确认自己状态还不错之后他们出发了。由于少女的目的是在四楼寻找失踪好友的下落——也就是说没有明确的目的地——他们不得不沿着最外缘的通道开始搜索。大法师和她解释说，这是因为这些地方的魔物相对较少，容易应付。  
“没有人会想被成群结队的思念体追逐的。”他这么说。  
她虽然没有在这么危险的地方冒险过，却也不乏战斗的经验。她雇佣的那位冒险者一开始是把她当作普通而柔弱的魔法师看待的，也就是说，他不指望她能做什么，但当她用易燃之网拖住突然冲出来的暗武术宗师时，大法师转过头感激地看了她一眼。在战斗中没有什么空闲时间说感谢的话，大法师立刻开始用冰刃之墙困住那个思念体。  
这使得她稍稍有些欣慰，毕竟她也是一个通过转职考核的正经元素师，即使是合作完就散伙的雇佣兵，能让他承认自己是有实力的人也不错。  
他或许把我想象得太脆弱了，我看到那些死人甚至都没被吓哭呢。忒安心里想着，又网住了逼近的暗圣殿十字军。和她所期望的不同，大法师直接猛地推开了她，自己也向后跳开。随后一个玻璃瓶子落在她刚才站的地方，爆炸开来。忒安坐在石砖地上，下意识地挡住了脸，她感觉到有瓶子的碎片飞落到自己的袖子上。  
“你干什么呢！快起来！”大法师冲她喊到。忒安刚想反驳，又看见不远处的暗创造者在口袋里摸出了某个瓶子。思念体赤红的眼睛盯着她，在昏暗的地下迷宫中闪着光，让她有种透骨的寒意。  
那是猎人盯着猎物的眼神。毫不掩饰的杀意让她双腿发软，无法立刻起身。  
下一秒出现在她视野里的是拔地而起的冰墙，大法师抛下了被困住的暗圣殿十字军，用冰墙将她和魔物隔开。他咏唱了崩裂术，在听见魔物瞬移逃走的声音之后松了一口气，回头继续对着冰墙中的暗圣殿十字军猛烧地狱火焰。

忒安慢慢扶着冰墙站起来，看着他打倒思念体，又看他熟练地搜刮思念体的随身物品。可惜的是，什么有价值的东西都没有。大法师似乎对此习以为常，他起身走到少女的身边。  
“……对不起。”少女站在墙边，想了半天也只能说出这么一句来。  
法师换上了一个发夹，对她被玻璃瓶碎片划伤的小臂读起治愈术。“不用向我道歉，我是收了钱保护你的。但是请不要分神，在这种地方经常有魔物偷袭。”  
忒安点了点头。她看着治愈术的绿色光芒，感到有些恍惚。  
“如果实在没有办法处理局面，我们走散了怎么办？”  
“那么我会回到4楼门口等你。我来之前给了你通讯器吧？我会尝试用这个和你保持联系的。不管我们哪个人2个小时内没到门口，或者门口也变得很危险，另一个人就先用蝴蝶翅膀回去。你还觉得疼吗？”  
元素师看了看自己的胳膊，伤口已经完全愈合。“好多了，谢谢你。”  
他们继续在每个小房间搜索忒安朋友的踪迹。有的房间空空如也，只剩下乱七八糟的杂物和厚重的灰尘；有的似乎住过人，被打扫得很整洁；还有些是存放武器、盔甲等装备的小仓库，可以看出来一部分是从冒险者身上剥下来的；有的房间和3楼的一样，堆放着人的遗骸，冒险者、研究员和士兵的遗体乱七八糟地横在地上。大法师一副波澜不惊的样子，看到腐败的尸体堆也没什么很大的表示——他只是稍微皱了皱眉，随后伸手扶住了被腐肉气味熏得干呕的元素师。  
“要不要我帮你看看，你朋友在不在这里面？”他把忒安安置在墙角，从包里翻出一个小口罩，勾在手指上这么问她。  
忒安把头靠在在墙角的夹缝里，闭着眼睛尝试平稳呼吸。然而一闭眼，刚才那滩东西的模样又映在眼前，没有头的尸体，被拦腰切断的尸体，被什么东西腐蚀了大半的尸体……毫无章法地堆在地上。从某些地方来看，似乎这个大型实验室的某些房间有人清理，但更多的是这种无人收尸的情况。那些思念体是懒得收拾，还是根本就是故意这么放着……？  
“……算了，太恶心，我说、我说真的，走吧。”

“正经来说，”他们一边提防四周一边行进着，大法师见附近没有魔物便和她说话，“如果你的朋友常来，那些泡在这里刷装备的家伙肯定见过。勒克斯问的时候，他们说没看到那样的女性在这里出现。”  
“这样……她走之前告诉我是第一次去生体研究所呢。”  
“那很难说……确实有人能在这里生存一段时间。以前有人在这里待了差不多一个周，我们都以为他回不来了，没想到他带了六副刺客手铐回来卖。”  
法师为了安抚她的情绪，说了这么一个故事。但他们两个心里都明白，第一次来这里的人，甚至是多次来这里的人都不一定能活着回去。  
“还有这样的强者吗？”  
“是啊——等等。”  
大法师发现附近有思念体，立即开始使用冰刃之墙，不再与她闲聊。忒安环顾四周，随时提防他身后的走廊里冲出怪物来。  
她太过于集中精力在观察上，忘记补充火狩。除了大法师正在集中精力对付的暗搞笑艺人在，附近并没有魔物的样子……  
在5秒后她知道她错了，暗神行太保在她面前现身，那略微透明的女性掐住她的脖子，坏笑着带她飞走——她才明白大法师让她保持火狩是为了什么。

“我发现冒险者了，这是其中一个。”是女性的声音。  
少女被丢在地上。她被掐得喘不上气，躺在地上不断咳嗽。视野内有好几双脚……她不太确定具体是几个思念体，那些半透明的魔物在阴暗的环境中本就难以看清，她又被掐得眼前发黑。  
“还有另一个是男性法师，”刚才那位女性又说道，“比她麻烦一点，你们能搞定他吧？”  
几个思念体没有发出任何声音，他们有秩序地离开，只剩下暗神行太保和少女两位在房间内。少女好不容易缓过气，正试图坐起来。  
“即便是没有记忆也会听我的话呢……”  
忒安慢慢坐起来环顾四周。这是个相对来说还算干净的小房间(主要是没有尸体，她这么觉得)，很多带着污渍的文件散落在地上。不远处有桌椅和破破烂烂的文件柜，女太保坐在椅子上，很没坐相地翘起腿，把脚搭上桌，手头翻着忒安的包。  
“小姑娘你包里东西真不错！不过现在都归我了。”她举起包里摸出来的天地树果实冲着忒安笑笑，能看出她对战利品很满意。  
只要没把翅膀都拿走就还能保一命回去，忒安这么想着，伸手摸向自己的口袋。  
“别摸啦，翅膀我早就拿走了~要制伏来这里的冒险者，首先就要掏干净他们的苍蝇翅膀和蝴蝶翅膀。”  
在忒安反复摸索自己空空如也的口袋时，暗神行太保随手拿出一叠苍蝇翅膀冲忒安晃了晃。她轻快的语调忽然变冷了。  
“宝勒世伏那家伙就是那么逃走的……”

“你……你不杀我？”知道自己无法逃走，忒安反而壮起胆子和魔物说起话。  
“反正你没有苍蝇翅膀和蝴蝶翅膀也不可能活着从这地方出去。”暗太保拿出忒安包里的原地复活证盒子，端详起来，“都没拆开，你是第一次来这吧？啊，拆开也没用，我会拿走的。”  
“我来找朋友，她……她半个月前说要来这里，然后就失踪了。你见过她吗？”  
暗太保挑了挑眉毛：“你都不说你朋友长什么样，我怎么知道？”  
“呃……是，是个基因学者……红色头发的，带着一只蝴蝶生命体。”  
暗太保还在翻忒安的包：“没印象。”她把包中各种杂物都一一拿出来，再收到自己身上。忒安以前不知道女性太保的衣服里竟能藏下那么多东西。  
现在这个相对靠谱的对象无法给她提供有价值的信息，她还很有可能会死在这里——那太保把她身上除了穿着的衣服外所有能刮下来的东西全拿走了。她现在连武器都没有，也没有任何逃跑和保命的道具，面对那些思念体就像砧板上的肉一样。还好没把她的衣服也扒下来，这是忒安唯一值得庆幸的事。  
“不过我前几天捡到过冒险者的包，里面有很多炼金术师用的东西，火烟瓶什么的……”暗太保终于放下包，也把脚从桌上放下来，她翘着二郎腿开始打量元素师，“哦，我记得包上挂着一个做得很特别的羊娃娃。那是你朋友的吗？”  
朋友总是带着忒安亲手做的艾咪斯可鲁玩偶，那是朋友转职炼金术师后她送的。看来友人是凶多吉少，她垂下头，没有出声。  
“看来是啊。”  
这时桌上有个东西发出沙沙声，它同时吸引了暗太保与忒安的注意力。大法师留给忒安的通讯器发出声音:“喂？喂！你还能说话吗？”


End file.
